A Time for Forgetting
by Datguy N Disguy
Summary: Time heals all wounds... but will the wound Kate caused will be healed? Will the scar Kate left on Humphrey be forgotten, or will it only remind Humphrey why he's in the situation he's in. Please REVIEW and let me know how I'm doing. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A Time for Forgetting**

**Have you ever wanted a time to forget? A way of knowing the future that something bad will happen so you won't do anything that make it happen? Have you ever thought about what you said and plan on making it better in the future? Believe me, I've tried all options, but it seems like nothing will work.**

* * *

Humphrey sat outside his den, thinking of the past events that have been unfolded to him. Just the other day, Kate and Garth got married, and the packs seem to be the usual. Nothing really changed besides the sick feeling of war and death no longer in wolves mind. Now, everyone saw the good since the packs happily got together and went on hunting frenzies, building the bond with the East and West. But not everyone was happy. Two wolves were left heartbroken beyond anyone could imagine.

Lilly moved out her parents den right after the wedding and lived far off towards the edges of the West territory, not wanting to be reminded of her love being with her sister. Humphrey… Humphrey was a different story. He didn't have any emotions to express, and been staying in his den, sitting and watching the sun rise and fall. In the daytime when his friends tried to convince him, he would shun them out. His own friends.

"Come on Humphrey. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Salty tried to reassure his friend one day when Humphrey turned his back without a word.

"Oh yeah," Humphrey replied sarcastically," But how many fish will taste the same? Swim the same?" Humphrey growled as he entered his den and curled in a ball. His three friends left without a word, scared that if they continue to talk to him, then he would snap and attack them. They would also sacrifice their own scraps and bones to give to Humphrey, only to have him take it and toss it aside. His eyes blood shot red and his body mass decrease ten-fold. He looked like a walking corpse.

Now, he sits outside his den, trying to forget about one thing… or person. He turned his back to his approaching friends, knowing all too well what they were going to ask.

"Leave me alone. I've told you already why I rather rot in my den then to be reminded of… of… _her_." Humphrey rasped out darkly. His voice was dry as dead leaves and he sounded and looked like _death_ himself. His usual dark grey and white fur was now almost black and a dirty charcoal because of the lack of bathing.

His three friends continue to walk next to each other, ignoring what their friend said.

"Look Humphrey. You have to get out. We don't want you to waste your life because of a simple heartbreak…" Salty stated but was interrupted by a growl from Humphrey.

"Heartbreak!" Humphrey shouted at the top of his lungs, making him cough as he turned his body around and stare at his friends with hatred in his eyes.

"How would you know! You have two wolves at your feet every day! How would you feel if both Reba and Janice left you because they were interested in another wolf, even though you were perfect for each other!" Humphrey shouted even louder, tears stinging his eyes. His friends backed up a little, never hearing or experiencing their friend being angered before.

"Look, Humphrey, I know that I won't understand because I love them both and they love me…"

"LOVE! You don't know the meaning of love! Love isn't when you want to be with someone just to sleep with them. Love isn't when you hurt the one you care about the most in the world. Love isn't when you think about yourself when you love the person to death. Love is when you risk your own life to save her! You risk your own life for her, making her smile when she's hurt, treating her the way a goddess is to be treated, and more! I gave her everything I had. I gave her friendship, loyalty, enthusiasm, and love." Humphrey shouted, tears falling from his eyes and onto the dirt floor.

His friends stood there with their ears flat on their heads and head low.

"You don't understand the meaning of love." Humphrey growled before he turned and entered his den, leaving his friends to walk away and think of what would happen. Humphrey sat in the back of the den, anger flowing through him and tears were falling down his muzzle and onto the dirt floor of his den.

"Love… brings nothing but pain." Humphrey muttered to himself.

_"But you love her. You can't deny the feeling." _ The little angel on his shoulder said.

_"Of course you can't deny the feeling. The feeling is pain and anger. She caused this to you. You have to forget about her. And I could help you with that."_ The devil angel on his other shoulder laughed.

"Why should I even love her? If I can't deny the feeling…" Humphrey started. The devil beside him laughed.

_"Come on, pick me, let me into your life and I'll wipe away all memories of her and you won't feel pain."_ The devil persisted.

_"No, you can't back away from your feelings. Bottling them up will end disastrous."_ The angel countered.

"I don't want pain no more. I want to forget." Humphrey growled, picking a side. The angel sighed sadly and disappeared. The devil angel laughed and vanished, still laughing.

_"Alright, now listen to what I say and do EXACTLY what I say, got it?"_ the devil angel voice commanded. Humphrey smiled evilly and nodded.

_"That's a good boy, now, get out of your den."_ The devil ordered. Humphrey stood up and walked to the exit of his den, looking around and seeing Jasper Park in life.

_"Head to the feeding grounds and don't do anything that will attract attention. Or else…" _the devil warned.

"Or else what?" Humphrey asked with anger in his tone.

_"I could make you forget everything… even how to breath."_ The devil replied with a dominate voice.

**_"Did I make the right decision? Of course I did! I'm being relived of pain!"_** Humphrey thought to himself and he started to walk into the forest, heading towards the feeding grounds.

While Humphrey was walking, he didn't think ahead, just mainly relying on instinct.

"Hey, do you think I could talk to someone, check up on how she is before I do this?" Humphrey asked himself out loud.

_"Why would you. It's pointless. She's _her _sister. You have no reason to."_ The devil sneered.

"But she's a close friend. And I know what she's going  
through, just like me." Humphrey asked again.

_"Fine, but you got 5 minutes or else."_ The devil said with a sigh. Humphrey turned to his left and started to walk towards his old friend, wanting to see how she was doing, but stopped when he saw a white wolf walking slowly in his direction.

_"Well what do you know? She's heading towards you. Might as well wait for her to pass. Still got 5 minutes."_ The devil reminded. Humphrey started to walk towards Lilly, ignoring the devil's suggestion. When Humphrey was able to see Lilly closer, he called her name out, but received no sign that she heard him.

"Lilly?" Humphrey asked as she walked past him. She stopped and turned her head, looking at him with her eyes red and fur messed up.

"What." She replied flatly. Humphrey never heard Lilly talk like that before. She was always a fun, excited, nervous, cute Omega.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up?" Humphrey asked, starting a conversation.

"About the same as you. I got to go." Lilly answered and left without another word.

**_"Wonder why… Why am I wondering? I KNOW why she's like that."_** Humphrey thought as he continued to his destination.

* * *

**_(10 Minutes Later)_**

* * *

Humphrey walked to the Feeding Grounds, not knowing what to do exactly until the devil started to help him out.

_"Listen closely. Try to get_ her,_ attention and say what you feel. Tell her off."_ The devil growled. Humphrey took a deep breath and looked out the trees, seeing wolves walking around and enjoying each other's company.

"It's sickening. Seeing everyone enjoying life makes me sick." Humphrey growled. He turned behind him, only to be greeted by a bump from someone.

"Hey, watch where your go…" the voice said but stopped when she saw who it was. Humphrey picked himself up and shook his fur, stopping instantly when he realize who it was.

* * *

**Bear with me on this story. Not really much to say on this story but on my others. I will try to post a new chapter on my other stories, but I had to type this one. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Time for Forgetting**

* * *

"Humphrey?" Kate asked as she saw his appearance. Humphrey sat down and saw that Kate was dragging a caribou in from the forest and bumped into him.

"Yeah, and I need to watch where I'm going." Humphrey growled, making Kate take a step back.

"Humphrey, what happened to you? Are you okay? What do you mean by that?" Kate questioned, looking over her friend.

"Why would you care? And I mean when you almost got yourself killed in Idaho!" Humphrey growled again, making Kate growl too.

"Humphrey! I don't know what you're talking about! And I do care! You just got to help me!"

"Help you! I brought you home! I gave you everything! What else do you want from me!" Humphrey yelled back, making Kate snarl and swing her paw across his face, making him grunt when he hit the ground. Kate instantly felt bad for striking her friend, and felt sick when she saw that the ground where her friends head laid was being quickly replaced by blood. Humphrey shook his head, making the blood from his cheek fling across the ground, making a line of his own blood on the ground below.

"So, it was my fault I brought you home. It was my fault that I cared. But you see it that you always get what you want, so all you have to do is bash your eyelashes and you get it. I feel so stupid for falling for you act." Humphrey began to laugh as he turned his head and looked at Kate directly in her eyes, seeing fear.

"Is that fear I sense in you? Pity? Sorrow? Wait I know, it's nothing but your pathetic little act to make me feel bad for you. You don't feel bad for hitting me, your actually relieve and you want to do it again." Humphrey continued as he walked towards Kate, making her take steps back until she tripped over the carcass and landing on her back.

"You come to me for comfort. You come to me when you have a problem, but you don't even care for me. That's a shame. You use people to your advantage, and when you're done using them, you just toss them out like the bones WE OMEGAS PICK OFF OF! You're a stubborn little girl who does nothing but bring pain to one's heart. Brings sorrow and pity so when you need help, the person you hypnotize will be there to help you." Humphrey growled as he circled Kate, making her whimper in fear.

"Am I right? Or am I wrong?" Humphrey asked as he sat down, his cheek bleeding heavily.

"You're wrong Humphrey." Kate whimpered. Humphrey simply laughed as wiped his cheek with his paw and placed it back on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm always wrong. And that means it was wrong of me to save you from falling to your death in Idaho. I was wrong to help you with those bears when I hit them with the snowball, saving your life yet again. So, I'm wrong and you're right. But who struck the other first?" Humphrey said with his voice deepening. Kate sat up and looked at her paw, seeing fur and flesh in her claws along with blood. Kate looked up with hatred in her eyes.

"You know Humphrey, yeah; it was a mistake for you to save me. I was using you, but you're stupid enough to fall for it didn't you? You're just another Omega that is a pointless part in our Packs history. Your birth is a disgrace to our pack." Kate shot back, making Humphrey grin, making her feel un-easy.

"My birth is a disgrace to our pack. Don't you mean YOUR pack? I'm leaving and never coming back. Your birth is a disgrace to this pack because you don't even care about your family, your loved ones. You just think about is yourself and no one else. The only time you think about someone else is when you're tired of thinking about yourself, but that will never happen. I'm all that's left of my family, so that's why I care about everyone else and put everyone before myself. You say you're not selfish, but yet you lie to yourself and everyone else. Be grateful that you have a family, but yet, you don't care. I wish you that you'll die alone. Gath will leave you, and you'll see that I am right and your wrong, but sadly I won't see that day because I'll be gone from this pack. Fuck you Kate, I no longer know you.

"No you don't. You won't walk away from me Humphrey. I am the Alpha, you're the Omega. You listen to my orders. You will go…"

"Go and jump off a cliff? I'll be glad to do it because that would mean I wouldn't have to see you around anymore and I can live my life again." Humphrey interrupted as she went up to Kate's face, his blood still dripping off his cheek.

"You don't have a life Humphrey. Your parents are dead, your sister's dead, because…"

* * *

**Well, I'm going to have to call it there. I know it's short, but I'm having writers block and this is all I can come up with in the meantime. Please REVIEW and tell me how I'm doing.**


End file.
